A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items. In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices include one or more antennas.
As portable devices shrink in size and thickness, less and less volume is available for antennas for applications such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), wireless local area network (WLAN) applications such as the Wi-Fi® technology, Personal Area Network (PAN) applications such as the Bluetooth® technology, global positioning system (GPS) applications, etc. Since the volume available for antenna is very restricted, the antennas' performance (frequency bandwidth and efficiency) are severely degraded resulting in dropped calls, problem locating exact location, reduced bandwidth for data transfer, etc. The antenna performance could be improved to some extent by using dynamic antenna tuners but at a considerable cost.